Presente de Natal em Junho
by Sally Owens
Summary: Uma fic da fase dos 19 anos que foram silenciados no livro. Um pouco de romance.


Presente de Natal em Junho

**Presente de Natal em Junho**

Parecia mentira que a casa finalmente silenciara. Ninguém trombava pelos corredores. A sala estava finalmente adormecida. Nenhum barulho de pratos ou panelas vindos da cozinha. Fora um ou outro ronco que atravessava as paredes de madeira, todo o resto era calma. Apenas o interior de Gina continuava agitado.

Estava em seu quarto, em pé, sentindo-se trôpega para fazer qualquer coisa que não olhar. Tinha sido uma das primeiras a se recolher porque Molly sentenciara que ela deveria estar impecável no dia seguinte. O que significava: sem olheiras. Mas após o banho quente, o leite morno, o pijama velho e confortável, Gina ainda se sentia incapaz de dormir. Sentia-se até mesmo incapaz de deitar-se. Ficava apenas olhando. Um misto de melancolia, saudade e felicidade incandescente a invadiam e era muito difícil respirar, quanto mais fechar as pálpebras serenamente e dormir. A sensível intervenção de Hermione a tinha permitido ficar ali sozinha, sem dividir o quarto com ninguém. E ela ainda não podia dizer se achara isso realmente bom ou ruim.

Dançou os olhos pelo quarto. O "seu" quarto. Sendo a única menina sempre o tivera só para si. Pequeno, luminoso, confortável. Um quarto tão histericamente feminino quanto poderia ser o quarto da caçula de seis rapazes. O papel de parede era florido, mas ela o cobrira com pôsteres de seus ídolos na adolescência. Havia uma penteadeira cheia de frasquinhos perfumados e caixinhas coloridas, mas ela mantinha suas luvas de quadribol exatamente sobre ela, junto com o porta-retratos com o time da Grifinória. O lugar "era" ela. Gina se reconhecia em cada canto, em cada detalhe. Podia lembrar de cada vez que brincou ali sozinha, fantasiando ser a princesa no alto da torre de um castelo. Podia se ver enroscada na cama lendo livros; abraçada a uma almofada encharcando-a de lágrimas; dançando pelo meio do quarto se imaginando como uma rockstar no auge de um show; treinando beijos no travesseiro. Ela se sentou na cama deixando um longo suspiro vazar do fundo do peito. Tinha a sensação de olhar para uma criança crescida que agora ia embora para um lugar distante. Só que ela é que era a criança que deixara de ser e era ela que ia embora. Não para um lugar distante, mas ainda assim...

Deitou na cama e ficou contando cada respiração até o sono chegar. Ia dormir. Tinha de dormir. Afinal, ela realmente não queria estar com olheiras no dia seguinte. Queria estar maravilhosa. Então, ela ia dormir. No seu quarto. Pela última vez.

Um aperto frio um pouco acima do estômago a fez sentar novamente na cama. Amanhã, tudo seria diferente. Ela queria tanto, ansiara tanto, desejara mais do que qualquer outra coisa o dia seguinte, mas agora se via morrendo de saudades de si mesma. Foi mecanicamente, quase sem que a mente mandasse que Gina esticou o braço e pressionou uma tábua solta que havia acima da cabeceira da sua cama. O mecanismo simples – mas eficiente quando se tem um bando de irmãos bruxos enxeridos – fez um clic baixinho e uma pequena portinhola se abriu. A moça pescou de lá uma caixa não muito grande, forrada de tecido florido de gosto duvidoso. Fora um presente da tia Muriel. Gina não tinha gostado de ganhá-la, mas a caixa tinha um fecho mágico e fora útil até que a garota acabasse se afeiçoando a ela. Sussurrou a senha carinhosamente para a fechadura:

"_Hogwarts_"

Tinha a escolhido assim que ganhara a caixa, em seu aniversário de dez anos, e nunca achara necessário mudá-la. Os gêmeos, uma vez, tinham colocado as mãos nela numa época em que Gina ainda era muito descuidada. Tentaram várias senhas possíveis, mas por algum motivo avaliaram a irmã que eles conheciam e não a menina de dez que ganhara a caixa e seu maior desejo: ir para a escola de magia.

A caixinha abriu silenciosa e todos aqueles tesouros começaram a saltar de lá. Uma rosinha seca que ela não lembrava quem lhe dera, mas que parecera importante o bastante para estar ali. Uns recortes de jornal em que a família Weasley aparecia. Um deles com a foto daquela incrível viagem ao Egito. Três escamas de dragão presas em uma correntinha prateada lembrando um chaveiro, presente do Carlinhos. Uma foto de Rony, Harry e Hermione em seu primeiro ano na escola. Tinha um coração em torno do rosto do Harry e Gina riu de si mesma. O modelo de uma runa antiga que ela tinha, um dia, pretendido tatuar no quadril, mas que nunca fizera. E, por fim, um grande maço de cartas cuidadosamente amarrado com uma fita verde de cetim.

Ela fechou a caixa e, colocando o maço sobre a tampa, desamarrou o maço. Ali estavam quase todas as cartas e cartões que tinha recebido, mais algumas que nem ao menos lhe pertenciam, ao menos, não oficialmente. Gina acariciou os nomes que apareciam em cada uma delas, enquanto as ia separando uma a uma. Havia uma carta de Miguel Corner convidando-a para sair com ele e três cartas escritas por Dino Thomas no período em que os dois namoravam.

Vários cartões-postais escritos por Gui e Carlinhos, logo que os dois haviam saído de casa. Eram pequenos bilhetinhos que vinham inseridos nas cartas que eles escreviam para os pais, mas Gina os aguardava com enorme ansiedade, pois sempre havia ali algo que era somente para ela. Depois, inúmeras cartas do Percy, escritas tanto antes dela entrar na escola – cheias de comentários sobre as matérias e conselhos sobre quais ela devia escolher – e depois de ele sair. Estas foram escritas antes da época em que ele tinha brigado com a família. Ele havia parado de escrever quando Gina lhe mandara uma carta para lá de desaforada, logo após Artur ter sido ferido pela cobra de Voldemort.

Depois, ela começou a ler as cartas escritas por Fred e Jorge. Tinha começado rindo, mas logo não pode mais parar de chorar. Fred era um buraco na geografia da família. Um buraco enorme. Ficar olhando para ele era ainda doloroso demais. Com muito carinho, ela separou estas cartas das outras.

É claro que Rony jamais lhe escrever qualquer carta. Quando muito lhe enviava um beijo pelas cartas para os pais. Ainda assim, todas as cartas de seu primeiro ano na escola estavam ali junto ao pequeno tesouro de Gina. Não fora muito honesto surrupiá-las da cômoda da mãe, mas Molly não sentira falta ou teria reclamado. E, com certeza, ela não as valorizava tanto quanto Gina. Depois que ela tinha ouvido, pela primeira vez, a mãe ler uma das cartas do irmão, estas passaram a serem as cartas mais esperadas. Ela as ouvia avidamente, e depois as relia até gastar, então a mãe lhe tomava das mãos e as guardava e, assim que era possível, Gina as roubava e escondia para lê-las o quanto pudesse. As cartas de Rony sempre falavam sobre Harry Potter.

O_i Mãe_

_Estou na Grifinória!! Não é o máximo? A seleção foi fácil. Fred e Jorge me assustaram à toa, os idiotas (desculpe). Estou adorando Hogwarts._

_Sabe o que é mais maneiro? Adivinhe de quem fiquei amigo? __Harry Potter__. Verdade! Viajamos juntos. Ele é muito legal. Hoje saímos juntos para as primeiras aulas e nos atrasamos. Acho que vamos andar juntos por aqui._

_Amor _

_Rony_

Gina notou com um sorriso que ela tinha sublinhado o nome _Harry Potter_ com tinta vermelha. Colocou a carta de lado e abriu a próxima. Não era de Rony, mas de Fred e Jorge.

..._ E você nem imagina a maior novidade, mãe? A temporada de quadribol vai começar e temos um novo apanhador no time. Sente, se estiver em pé. Você não vai adivinhar quem é. Tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham (isso foram rufos de tambores)... o novo apanhador é... tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham (mais tambores!) (é merece)... Olívio Wood está nas nuvens, disse que ele é brilhante. A gente não acreditou (o Jorge não acreditou.) (O Fred concordou comigo) (Mentira! Eu disse que se ele era quem era podia ser um apanhador incrível, sim!) (Você disse que a gente só teria certeza quando visse.) _

_Ok. A gente viu. Mãe, o cara é irado. Nem dá para acreditar que ele nunca tinha voado numa vassoura antes. É! Parece que ele nasceu montado em uma. _

_Ah! Mas a gente ainda não disse quem ele é._

_Tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham (voltam a soar os tambores) (Ela já deve estar furiosa com a gente é melhor esquecer os tambores.) (Certo!)_

_Quem poderia ser se não o nome do momento. Isso mesmo, mãe. Nosso apanhador é ninguém mais, ninguém menos (nem aceitaríamos ninguém menos) que o famoso (com motivo) ____Harry Potter____, o menino-que-sobreviveu (e que apanha pomos com uma rapidez impressionante) (e faz vôos muito irados). O mais novo apanhador em todo o século em Hogwarts. Ele está com uma permissão especial da McGonagall e do próprio Dumbledore para jogar._

_Uma pena você e o papai não poderem vir ver o primeiro jogo da temporada. Daremos um show com certeza (ou seremos um fiasco, afinal, o guri é bom, mas é só um guri) (é, ele pode amarelar) (ele não amarelou contra você-sabe-quem e tinha só um ano) (é, mas mesmo assim, não custa rezar, viu mãe?)._

_Beijo para o papai. Diga para a Gina que ainda não conseguimos a tampa do sanitário, mas estamos em fortes tentativas. Parece que elas foram coladas com um tipo de feitiço Adesivo Permanente, mas estamos estudando uma forma de quebrá-lo. (Agh! Você usou a palavra com "E". Ah, não incomoda Jorge! A mamãe vai gostar de lê-la)._

_Amor_

_Jred e Forge_

Havia corações além do sublinhado em torno do nome do Harry. Gina secou duas lágrimas que tinha escapado e pôs a carta de lado. Quando a tinha recebido, aquela carta a tinha feito rir muito. Mas, mais do que isso. Tinha aumentado Harry Potter dentro de sua cabeça. Ele agora não era só o garoto que tinha derrotado Voldemort ainda bebê e que tinha os olhos verdes mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto. Era um gênio do esporte. Um príncipe montado em uma vassoura. Céus, ela se lembrava de pensar que, provavelmente, nem conseguiria encará-lo se o visse novamente e... por Mérlin, não tinha nada que ela quisesse mais, naquela época, do que vê-lo novamente.

A carta seguinte Gina não abriu. Era uma descrição lance a lance do primeiro jogo da Grifinória enviada pelos gêmeos. O problema seria o barulho. Os dois haviam colocado um Feitiço Falante na carta e Lino Jordan tinha narrado o jogo enquanto Fred e Jorge imitavam os sons da torcida. Embora o feitiço já estivesse gasto, havia momentos em que a voz do narrador berrava alto o suficiente para atrapalhar a sonolência da Toca.

Foi a carta seguinte que Gina mais acariciou antes de abrir. Era de Rony e a tinha feito chorar quando a mãe lera em voz alta. Bem, tinha feito Molly chorar também e até o seu pai tinha tossido para disfarçar. Gina a abriu cuidadosamente e seus olhos caíram sobre o trecho exato.

..._ Não fico chateado de ficar em Hogwarts no Natal, mãe. O ____Harry____ também vai ficar. Já vi dragões o suficiente na primeira vez em que fomos visitar o Carlinhos._

_Mãe, posso pedir uma coisa? Será que daria para você mandar um presentinho para o Harry? Não precisa ser nada muito caro, acho que ele gostaria até de um suéter Weasley. Só estou pedindo porque acho que ele não vai ganhar nada de Natal. Pelo que ele fala, os tais trouxas com quem ele mora são realmente horríveis, você e o papai ficariam loucos se ouvissem as histórias que ele conta. Fred e Jorge chegaram a prometer que, o dia em que os virem, vão explodir alguma coisa na cara deles e transformar o primo do Harry num bicho rastejante e nojento. Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu acho que ele vai ficar feliz de ganhar alguma coisa, não importa o quê (o presente que ele ganhou no Natal passado foi um par de meias velhas que tinham sido do tio dele)._

_Brigadão, mãe._

_Rony_

Naquele dia, ao terminar de ler, Molly tinha passado quase uma hora xingando os tais trouxas. Gina tinha certeza de que fora a partir daquele momento que ela tinha começado a detestá-los. Especialmente Petúnia Dursley. Não entrava em sua cabeça como uma mãe poderia fazer algo assim. Menos ainda ela sendo tia de um garoto tão especial (Molly já o considerava assim e isso nada tinha a ver com o passado heróico do menino) quanto Harry Potter. Sua raiva fora tanta que ela tinha escrito para Dumbledore perguntando se, agora que Harry sabia do mundo mágico, era realmente necessário mantê-lo com os trouxas, e que os Weasley se responsabilizariam por ele, se o menino pudesse deixar a casa dos tios. Dumbledore tinha respondido que isto era necessário para a própria segurança de Harry (como Gina tinha ouvido os pais comentando, escorada atrás da porta da cozinha). Molly não tinha ficado nem um pouco satisfeita, mas negociou, então, que Harry viesse passar alguns dias em sua casa nas férias de verão e Dumbledore tinha concordado, para a felicidade e total pânico de Gina.

A próxima carta da pilha voltou a fazer Gina rir baixinho antes mesmo de abri-la. Esta não fora escrita por nenhum dos meninos, mas por ela própria e também datava do Natal de 1991. Estava endereçada para Papai Noel. Gina apenas tinha deixado de enviar a carta porque desconhecia o endereço de papai Noel no Pólo Norte, mas a mãe dela tinha garantido que ele lia mesmo as cartas que não eram enviadas e, por isso, a menina a tinha guardado com todo o cuidado. A primeira anotação fora feita exatamente após ela ter ouvido a mãe ler a carta de Rony.

_Querido Papai Noel_

_Como vai? Espero que esteja bem e que finalmente tenha se livrado do resfriado que o fez entregar a boneca que pedi no Natal passado apenas no meu aniversário. Fique sabendo que a adorei mesmo assim, viu? Ela é a minha favorita agora._

_Diga ao Rudolf que minha mãe está me ensinando a tricotar e que estou fazendo um protetor de orelhas para ele, sei que é a mais friorenta das suas renas, mas ele é também o meu favorito (por favor, não conte para as outras)._

_Tem um monte de coisas que gostaria de pedir, mas mamãe me disse que, como não estarei em casa no Natal, será difícil para você entregar o meu presente. Mas, fiquei pensando. Será que você poderia pegar o meu presente, transformá-lo numa coisa de garoto e entregar em Hogwarts? Há um garoto lá que talvez não ganhe muita coisa de Natal. Mamãe disse que vai fazer um suéter para ele, mas ainda assim é ruim ganhar poucos presentes. O nome do garoto é Harry Potter e eu lhe garanto que ele é um bom menino e muito corajoso._

_Imensamente grata_

_Gina Weasley_

_P.S.: Espero que as vezes que roubei as vassouras dos meus irmãos não contem como mal-criação. _

Gina cobriu a boca rindo. Nossa, como ela era boboca. Dava até vergonha de ler. Mas Gina não resistiu. Guardou as outras cartas, colocou a caixinha florida sobre a mesa de cabeceira e deitou na cama para continuar a ler esta carta em especial. Sim, porque ela tinha escrito mais. Não havia nenhuma anotação no Natal de 1992. Naquele ano, ela não viera passar os feriados em casa e, de qualquer forma, estava apavorada demais para escrever qualquer coisa e contar para qualquer um o que temia. De mais a mais, Tom Riddle tinha lhe contado que Papai Noel, pelo que ele sabia, tinha falecido em 1914, e que a mãe dela tinha dito que ele continuava lendo cartas não enviadas apenas para não magoá-la.

Contudo, logo abaixo da carta escrita em 1991 havia um pequeno bilhete, escrito no Natal de 1993. Era curto, descrente, mas ainda assim, ela acreditava o bastante para pedir.

_Querido Papai Noel_

_Vamos fazer de conta que você está em algum lugar em que eu possa te pedir uma coisa bem importante? O menino que te falei (você lembra?), Harry Potter. Tudo o que quero neste Natal, é que ele fique seguro. Tem um assassino louco tentando matá-lo e, eu sei que ele é corajoso e bom, mas não quero que nada aconteça com ele, certo?_

_Grata_

_Gina Weasley_

No ano seguinte, tudo havia mudado. Gina sabia o porquê. Deixara de ser criança. Papai Noel não lhe importava mais, estivesse vivo ou morto. Entretanto, ela tinha achado a carta bisbilhotando as suas coisas e num arroubo de brincadeira, lembrava das risadas enquanto escrevia, ali estava.

_Oi Noel!_

_Seria muito pedir para ir ao Baile de Inverno? _

_Beijo _

_Gina_

Ela tinha certeza de que não teria escrito no outro ano se aquilo não tivesse se tornado quase um tipo de oração que ela sempre fazia no Natal. A letra estava trêmula e havia umas duas manchas grandes borrando a tinta.

_Só quero que o meu pai fique vivo. Traz ele para casa no Natal, por favor._

_Gina_

A jovem passou o dedo sobre o pergaminho, sem sorrir. Uma coisa ela não podia negar. Mesmo com atraso, ou não sendo exatamente como ela queria, seus pedidos sempre haviam sido atendidos. Talvez, por isso, ela tivesse continuado a escrever naquele pergaminho os seus desejos para alguém que não podia entregá-los e, mesmo que pudesse, provavelmente, não conseguiria embrulhar o que ela pedia. Começou a rir no segundo em que seus olhos bateram na anotação do ano seguinte.

_Oi, eu de novo._

_O pedido é grande, viu? Na verdade são três pedidos. Um deles... Bem, eu sei que já tenho um desses (digo, namorado) e minha mãe ficaria furiosa de me ver pedindo mais. Mas o que fazer? Quanto mais eu penso, mais chego a conclusão de que só quero isso. Então, só vou garantir uma coisa: eu vou esperar. Pode demorar um tempão. Não me importa, mas vou esperar. Quando vier, eu passo o que tenho a diante._

_Bem, aqui vão os pedidos:_

_1. Mantenha minha família em segurança. Por favor, não deixe que nada de mal aconteça a eles, nem ao "mala" do Percy._

_2. Seria possível fazer o meu irmão mais velho trocar de noiva? Se você a conhecesse me entenderia. Garanto que se não estivesse morto, desde o início do século, nunca teria entregado nenhum presentesinho para ela. Ok, sei... pessoas enjoativas e bobonas não são consideradas mal-criadas. Vou anotar isso._

_3. Por fim, quero Harry Potter. Isso mesmo. Só ele. Não precisa embrulhar, não ligo para o papel. _

_Sempre grata e confiante_

_Gina Weasley_

_P.S.: Ele tem me olhado de um jeito estranho. Será que este ano o presente vem?_

Gina terminou de ler a carta às gargalhadas e teve de engolir meio travesseiro para não acordar a casa. Lembrava o que tinha pensado quando escrever "_não me importo com o papel"._ Por Mérlin, o que ela tinha na cabeça?

Ainda estava rindo quando uma batida na janela assustou. Gina dobrou o pergaminho com o coração saltando pela boca e o enfiou na cintura, preso pelo elástico da calça do pijama. Quem estava batendo na sua janela? E, principalmente, como? Sua janela era no segundo andar! Abriu-a, apenas uma fresta, e o sorriso lá fora a fez abri-la inteira.

– Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Não consegui dormir. Vamos dar uma volta?

Ele estava montado em sua nova vassoura de corrida. Um presente dado por Jorge, logo após o fim da guerra.

– Precisamos acordar cedo amanhã.

– Não vamos demorar. Ah Gina! Só uma volta, vai!

Ela cruzou os braços e argumentou.

– Dá azar ver a noiva no dia do casamento, sabia?

– Não estamos no dia do casamento – disse ele com uma careta.

– Já passou da meia-noite.

– Só é dia quando tem sol. – Harry esticou a mão para ela. – Vem!

Gina revirou os olhos. Por que ela ia continuar dizendo não se estava louca para ir. Conferiu o pijama. Calças compridas de algodão e uma camiseta de alcinha. Não era exatamente uma roupa para voar.

– Ok, espere que vou trocar de roupa.

Harry segurou-a pelo pulso.

– Não precisa. Já disse que não vamos demorar.

– Vou sentir frio, Harry.

– Não vai. Prometo que vou voar baixo.

Ele lhe piscou o olho de um jeito tão encantador que Gina apenas riu e, quando se deu conta, já estava na sua garupa, montada na vassoura e passando os braços pela cintura dele. Harry pegou as mãos dela, beijou a palma de cada uma e a fez esparramá-las pelo peito dele.

– Segure firme – ele falou.

– Pensei que tinha dito que voaria baixo.

– E disse. Mas não quer dizer que vou voar devagar – completou e antes que Gina sequer gemesse em protesto, a vassoura de corrida partiu veloz e silenciosa.

Ela o apertou forte o que pareceu dar a Harry ainda mais vontade de correr. Os dois compartilhavam aquilo. O prazer de voar. Era quase indescritível. Como se o corpo inteiro pulsasse com o coração e o estômago passasse a dançar feliz. Percorreram as cercanias adormecidas da aldeia de Otery St. Cachpole. Subiram e desceram colinas. Passaram próximo à casa de Luna. Deslizaram sobre o pequeno rio que passava perto dali e Gina tinha se inclinado para molhar as pontas dos dedos e jogar água em Harry. Se ele não fosse um piloto tão habilidoso os dois poderiam ter caído, mas ele prendeu-a firmemente por um braço e falou alto para que ela o ouvisse por cima do vento.

– Nem pense em escapar Gina Weasley. Você vai casar comigo amanhã de qualquer jeito.

Com uma gargalhada feliz, ela voltou a enlaçá-lo. Voaram por um tempo ainda antes que Gina sussurrasse no ouvido dele.

– Harry estou com frio... – ela ia pedir para voltar para casa, mas o rapaz apenas virou a vassoura para o chão e, em segundos, os dois aterrissavam no descampado de uma colina de onde se podia ver todo o terreno da Toca.

Gina desceu esfregando os braços com as mãos e com os olhos presos na vista. Harry deixou a vassoura no chão e logo a estava abraçando por trás, beijando carinhosamente seus cabelos, o pescoço e, no momento seguinte, a tinha feito se voltar para ele e a beijava de forma incandescente e apaixonada.

– Passou o frio? – ele perguntou rouco próximo à orelha dela.

– Mhum...

– Ótimo... – ele mal terminou a palavra. Tinha voltado a beijá-la.

Os dois escorregaram lentamente para o chão, as mãos do rapaz se tornando mais ousadas na medida em que os beijos iam ficando mais quentes.

– Isso não vai deixá-lo cansado para amanhã? – ela perguntou, enquanto Harry vasculhava a pele da sua garganta com a boca.

– Nããh... Estou apenas providenciando uma boa noite de sono para a gente. Sua mãe disse que nos queria radiantes amanhã.

– Acho... que... não era... bem isso que ela... tinha em mente...

– Não acho que ela possa nos culpar por melhorar as idéias dela – Harry comentou antes de voltar a beijá-la fazendo-a calar.

Gina não acreditava que sua mãe concordasse que aquilo fosse uma melhoria em suas idéias de descanso, mas ela, sem duvida, concordava. E continuaria concordando se Harry não tivesse se afastado e ficado olhando para ela, os olhos verdes escuros e brilhantes.

– O que foi?

– Estou pensando... Nossa! Alguém lá em cima deve gostar um bocado de mim.

A garota ficou sem saber se sorria ou negava, apenas mordeu o lábio.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele a mantinha firmemente nos braços, deitada de costas sobre a relva fresca.

– Claro – respondeu se sentindo uma boba apaixonada.

– O que é isso?

Para o horror de Gina, Harry segurava na mão o pergaminho com as cartas para Papai Noel. Ela deu um salto para arrancá-la de lá, mas não foi suficientemente rápida. Harry estava longe dela, em pé e com cara de riso.

– Ora, ora, pelo visto é importante.

– Não, não é. Me devolve, Harry.

– Se não é importante, me diz o que é?

– É embaraçoso. Devolve.

– Não acredito que tenha segredos para mim. Vamos casar amanhã – ele lamuriou.

Gina conhecia Harry tão bem que sabia que ele não tinha interesse no que tinha no pergaminho, apenas estava achando divertido vê-la mudar de cor e ele, certamente, saberia parar caso ela começasse a ficar furiosa. Mas, quando ela ficava vermelha de vergonha, era como se Harry intuísse que tinha algo a ver com ele, então ele continuava a provocá-la.

– Harry... por favor...

– Por que eu não posso ler o que está aqui?

– Você pode ler – ele começou a abrir a carta e Gina deu um salto segurando as mãos dele. – Mas vai me deixar morrendo de vergonha. É isso que quer?

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões, vencido. Voltou a dobrar a carta sem olhar o conteúdo e devolveu-a para Gina.

– Satisfeita.

– Obrigada.

– Onde a gente tinha parado?

Gina soltou um gritinho alegre enquanto ele voltava a derrubá-la sobre a relva fofa e tornava a beijá-la. Nos momentos seguintes, Gina esqueceu a carta, esqueceu de qualquer coisa, esqueceu até que ia casar no dia seguinte. A festa era só para ver sua família e seus amigos tão felizes quanto ela estava, porque o casamento, o de verdade, já tinha acontecido. Talvez, tivesse acontecido no primeiro beijo, mesmo que os dois não soubessem disso naquela época.

Fizeram amor debaixo do céu estrelado e morno de junho. E foi isso. Não foi um exercício de desejo ou de paixão incontrolável. Já tinham tido momentos assim. Mas ali, só tinham querido estar um com o outro da forma mais pessoal que conseguiram. Não há nada mais feio que um amor que não se diz para sempre, disse um poeta que já morreu. Mas os amores de verdade, em geral, nada dizem, apenas amam. Para que prometer o que se quer de todo o coração cumprir.

Gina se aconchegou ao peito do namorado, sorrindo feliz. Ficou transitando entre a sonolência e a sensação de estar muito viva. Tinha certeza de que cochilara alguns segundos e que acabariam dormindo ali se não se mexessem logo. O que significaria que, certamente, seriam assassinados por Molly Weasley no dia seguinte. O pensamento a fez rir.

– O que houve? – Harry perguntou com a voz pastosa.

– É melhor irmos embora – disse com um bocejo. – Não vai ser saudável dormir aqui.

– Sua mãe.

– Aham. E no seu caso, os meus irmãos.

– Humm – Harry colocou um braço sob a cabeça e com o outro a apertou mais contra ele. – Mal posso esperar por esse casamento. Seus irmãos vão parar de me encher a paciência.

Gina ergueu o corpo e o encarou.

– Acredita mesmo nisso?

– Pelo menos terei uma aliança para esfregar na cara deles e um quarto com feitiço repelente para Weasley machos.

Ela gargalhou alto e quando voltou a encará-lo lá estavam os olhos dele, brilhando na semi-luz da noite novamente. Os dois se encaram em silêncio e Gina pode ver que havia um músculo de riso tremendo no rosto dele. Ficou curiosa, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que era, Harry pareceu não resistir e falou.

– Feliz Natal, Gina Weasley.

Gina abriu a boca achando, por um segundo, que ele enlouquecera, mas então a verdade lhe apareceu bem clara. Ele tinha lido a carta. Quando ou como, ela não saberia dizer. Talvez enquanto ela cochilava e Gina se ergueu, sentando furiosa.

– Você leu!

– Leu o quê?

– Não se faça de bobo, Harry! Você leu a carta, o pergaminho que achou na minha cintura.

O rapaz também sentou no gramado e estava sério.

– Não, Gina. Eu não li.

– Como você poderia saber disso? – perguntou furiosa ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a carta e lia o que achava pior, seu pedido no Natal dos seus quinze anos. Só quando ergueu a cabeça e viu a expressão do namorado ela percebeu que tinha caído numa armadilha. Harry não tinha lido. Não tudo pelo visto. – Ora seu...

– Tudo o que li foi "_Querido Papai Noel_". Quando você mandou fechar a carta, eu fechei – ele estava com aquele ar de riso preso que a deixava mais irritada. – Só deduzi que havia aí algum pedido de Natal que envolvesse, sei lá... ficar comigo, porque senão você não esconderia a carta de mim.

Ela devia estar púrpura porque finalmente ele não agüentou e caiu no chão rindo. Gina ainda ficou uns minutos parada, pensando na própria tolice e então resolveu levantar e vestir suas roupas e, talvez, recobrar alguma dignidade, mas o rapaz não deixou. Voltou a deitá-la no chão segurando-a com o corpo.

– Cara incrível esse Noel, não acha?

– Por quê? – ela perguntou de mau humor.

– Porque até para os imbecis que não sabem o que querem, ele acerta no presente.

Harry ficou esperando. Era visível que ele sabia que ela não manteria a zanga por muito tempo.

– Acertou é? – Gina perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha voltando a se sentir dona de si... e dele.

– Muito. Em tudo. Com perfeição.

A garota o enlaçou com os braços sorrindo feliz.

– Ele também acertou noutra coisa – Harry tornou a falar, ele também a abraçando com força.

– O quê?

– Também não dou a mínima para o papel. De fato... acho que até prefiro meu presente desembrulhado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Fiz essa fic para um Amigo Secreto, no fim do ano passado, e foi meu presente para a Georgea. Depois, fiquei de postá-la e nunca fiz. É só uma fic fofinha que fica naqueles 19 anos de silêncio. Espero que, quem ler, goste.

Beijos

Sally


End file.
